


What do I have to lose

by uncle_ampora_cest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadstuck, don't hate me, post scratch game, sad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_ampora_cest/pseuds/uncle_ampora_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all know they're going to die within the next few minutes. So some buried feelings become more apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I have to lose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Christina Perri music so I'm just gonna blame that. Feel free to hit me with a sausage or something if this makes you cry. Kind of a ficlet/drabble written in about 10 minutes so yeah don't mind the shortness.

They all gathered around Meenah. Kankri was tugging at his sweater. Cronus watched him from the other side of their circle. He couldn’t believe they were going along with this plan. It was insane. It would get them all killed. Well… All who remained. Meulin was deaf. Mituna was mental. Latula, Kurloz, Aranea, and Damara were all gone. Now they were going to join them. Meenah stood atop her weapon of mass destruction, that stupid fucking bomb.

“Are you motherglubbers ready to die?!” Meenah called, jumping down. Even though she would never let on, they all knew she was hurting after Aranea was killed. That was when Cronus saw Kankri break. The smaller troll clad in red brought his hands to his face and started to cry. After a moment of not so consideration Cronus went to him, not caring that it disrupted their semi peaceful circle and mostly caused some sort of mass hysteria. If you could really call it mass. Cronus pulled Kankri to his chest, and Kankri tried to push him off.

“Cronus what are you doing?” he asked, wiping his eyes. 

“We’re gonna die so what do I have to lose?” Kankri looked at him with glassy eyes and just nodded, wrapping his arms around him. Cronus held him tightly as he cried, rocking him gently. He pressed a soft kiss between his nubby horns, figuring it was okay now. In response Kankri did something no one expected. He grabbed Cronus’ face and pulled him down, crushing his lips against the violetbloods in a hasty and inexperienced kiss. Cronus pulled away. “What are you doing?”

“What do I have to lose…?” Kankri asked. He had a point. So Cronus sighed, returning the kiss, keeping Kankri close. The small troll let out a quiet gasp, his hands still cupping Cronus’ face. Meenah climbed back up onto her bomb.

“Ten seconds!” She yelled. pressing a button before jumping down. Cronus kept Kankri in the kiss as the air around them became hot. He could feel tears on his cheeks. He didn’t know who's they were. He didn’t care. 

Five  
Four  
Three  
Two-

Nothing.


End file.
